


Requiem

by thephilosophersapprentice



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Agender Character, Termina's Zelda, Tragedy, agender fierce deity, fierce deity uses ey/em/eir pronouns, how termina lost its hero and its princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: Majora was defeated. The victor was weary to eir soul.
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Majora (Legend of Zelda), Fierce Deity & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Requiem

It was finally over.

Acrid smoke drifted through the air, biting the back of eir throat. Rubble was strewn around, walls crumbling and bricks and stone cracking under the force of eir final assault.

Majora was pinned to the ground by the point of the sacred blade. Ey were exhausted, breathing hard, covered in dust, bleeding from cuts on their face and arms—anywhere eir armor didn’t cover.

“This isn’t over,” Majora snarled, his eyes burning with an insane light. “Our souls are bound. Every time you are reborn into this world, I will follow and hound you to the end of your days until all shun you and see you for the blight that you are!”

“I didn’t do this, Majora.” Ey swept eir arm out, encompassing all the destruction. “ _You_ did. I used to think of you as a teacher. Nothing you can say will sway me from my course. I will show you no mercy, in respect of the man you once were.”

“But will they care?” Majora cackled. “You’re damned by association with me!”

“I don’t care!”

“Wait!”

Ey did not turn their gaze from Majora for a single second, not trusting him to stay down. “Sel?”

A flourish on her harp. Majora screamed in rage. The clear, soothing notes of the Song of Healing rang out. Majora’s screams were not enough to drown it out. Suddenly those screams were cut off and Majora vanished. A mask—brightly colored and menacing, staring cruelly at em with harsh eyes—clattered to the cobblestones.

Ey collapsed, leaning heavily against the sacred sword, its point still driven deep into a crack between the stones.

Behind em, Sel did not move. “I—I’m sorry…”

Ey bent eir head, pressing eir forehead against the flat of the sword. Ey could still get up, could make the sword sing, could have pleaded, convinced Sel to spare em—but ey were weary to eir soul. “Just do it.”

“Please—”

“Do it, Sel. I don’t blame you.”

The Song of Healing—played again, vibrating with Sel’s tears—was the last thing ey ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some speculation on how it happened. I am hardcore leaning into the headcanon that the Fierce Deity is Termina's Link.
> 
> The Fierce Deity, Majora, and Termina's Zelda are all Ikanan. My reasoning? Ikana fell without its hero and Zelda to maintain it. Something similar happened in Breath of the Wild because Ganon's reincarnation cycle was broken (although not as extreme as in Ikana.)


End file.
